Johnny vs. Bling-Bling Boy
Johnny VS. Bling-Bling Boy is the 3rd episode of the Johnny Test cartoon, and the 3rd episode of Season 1. It first aired in USA on September 24, 2005 on Kids' WB, and on January 14, 2008 on Cartoon Network. Summary The episode begins at the university, where Professor Slopsink presents some new students, Mr. Black and Mr. White, who Tim Burnout quickly recognizes as being special agents, and Miss X and Miss Z, who Tim Burnout also recognizes as being robots. Miss X subsequently shuts him up by saying she'll go out with him. After that, Susan and Mary present their new invention, the Alchemist 5000, a machine that can turn metal into gold. Professor Slopsink starts laughing at Susan's and Mary's experiment, but Mary takes his metal hand and uses the Alchemist 5000 to turn it into gold, making both Miss X and Miss Z, and Mr. Black and Mr. White, look at each other and plan something. The scene moves at the Test family residence, where Johnny gets ready to test a new invention for Susan and Mary. Johnny states that it's just a milkshake, and Susan tells him that it has milk, and Mary tells him that they shook it. Dukey panics and tells Johnny not to drink it. Susan than tells Johnny that they'll make Johnny have a mustache, convincing him. A bit forward, Johnny is shown with a full mustache/beard, and, afters he admires himself in the mirror, tells his sisters to give him the milkshake. After he drinks it, he changes in a adult looking, full of muscles Johnny. At first Susan and Mary are shocked, but than Mary starts writing the results as Susan tells her. Their father than enters the lab, and Susan and Mary hide Johnny by placing a bucket on his head, making their father say it's a nice lamp. He than lectures Susan and Mary about the fact that he and their mother don't want to see transformation machines in their house, while using the Alchemist 5000 to turn some of his tools into gold. After he finishes transforming his tools into gold, he tells the girls to get rid of it before dinner. As Susan wants to get rid of it, one of Bling-Bling Boy's Miss robots breaks through the roof and steals the Alchemist 5000. As Mary blames Susan, Bling-Bling appears on the screen, telling Susan and Mary that he'll connect their machine to his super laser, and will transform Porkbelly in his personal treasure, but he says that he'll give up if Susan accepts to date him and be his girlfriend, which Susan refuses. Susan than wonders how shall they recover the Alchemist 5000, and destroy it before dinner. Than, they both look at Johnny, who says that if they'll give him kung-fu powers, and a baby Triceratops, he'll help them. The scene than moves a bit forward, where Johnny, holding his baby Triceratops, and Dukey are connected to Susan's and Mary's machines. Mary than tells Johnny what he has to do, but Johnny tells her to start already. Mary than inserts a disk into the machine, and turns on the machine, which shocks both Johnny and Dukey. A test dummy is than lowered, for Johnny and Dukey to test their kung-fu powers, but it turns out Mary has mistaken the disk, and has taught them to dance instead. She than inserts the right disk, and Johnny and Dukey rips the dummy in less than 1 second. They than fall through a hatch, leading to a underground lab of Susan and Mary. Susan inserts Bling-Bling's location in the boat Johnny and Dukey are supposed to take to reach Bling-Bling, but Dukey tells Susan that he won't be risking his life for Bling-Bling. Johnny than tells him that the island is full of trees, convincing Dukey to come with him. The scene than moves to Bling-Bling's island, where his helicopter lands in a fake volcano. Some of Bling-Bling's scientists take the Alchemist 5000, and connect it to Bling-Bling's laser. Bling-Bling than tests the laser, transforming his entire lab into gold. As he admires his work, his mother yells at him, asking him what's going on there. Bling-Bling tells her that he's just learning, showing to be very afraid of her. Back in Susan's and Mary's lab, their father tells them that the dinner will be done in 1 hour, asking them if they got rid of the Alchemist 5000. They say that they're almost there, hitting a trash bin with some wood hammers, to make their father believe them. Their father than asks them where's Johnny, to which Mary answers that he took Dukey out for a walk. Susan also tells him that Johnny said he will be back for dinner. The scene than shows Johnny and Dukey, driving their boat to Bling-Bling Boy's island. The radar spots them though, and Bling-Bling orders for their destruction. Johnny than spots a pack of Miss robots heading for them on the radar, and starts pressing some buttons. Dukey asks him if he knows what he's doing, to which Johnny replies that he presses colored buttons. After Johnny presses the buttons, their ship changes into a jet ski, than a fishing boat, a submarine, and finally a pedal-powered duck. Dukey tells Johnny that now they're a perfect target, but Johnny presses another button, which takes out a rocket engine, making the duck fly past the Miss robots, and quickly reach the island. As they are there, Dukey tells Johnny they shall split up, with Johnny verifying the fake volcano, and Dukey the forest, which Johnny accepts. After Dukey runs in the forest, Susan calls Johnny and tells him to hurry, but Johnny says not to worry, because with his new powers, Bling-Bling can't stop him. After he finishes talking though, he is captured by Bling-Bling Boy, and is shown in Bling-Bling's lab, with the gold laser heading for him. Back in Susan and Mary's lab, Bling-Bling asks Susan once more if she'll date him, but Susan asks him why he doesn't see a psychiatrist, and return to school. Bling-Bling than asks her is Slopsink is still angry because his experiment ate Slopsink's hand, to which Susan replies positively, making Bling-Bling say that he wont, with his words echoing all around the island. He than says that he doesn't want just a date, but a long, wet kiss too, and he than kisses the camera, making Susan scream. In the same time, Johnny screams too, as the laser is close to him, and Dukey scream too as Johnny is about to be turned into gold, while swinging on a string, and crashing into Bling-Bling, who then crashes into the computer, which frees Johnny. Johnny than tells Dukey that he knew Dukey would come to save him, to which Dukey replies that he also made a call. The scene than shows 3 helicopters closing Bling-Bling Boy's island. One of the helicopters had CIA Pizza on it, and was piloted byu Mr. Black, with Mr. White next to him. Back in Bling-Bling's lab, he admits his defeat, but says that Johnny won't be able to stop him from turning Porkbelly into gold, making his mother yell once more. Bling-Bling once again tells her he is learning, but this time he doesn't show any fear. Bling-Bling than presses a button, locking himself and a computer into a tube. He than sets the target on Porkbelly, and mocks Johnny and Dukey, who take a kung-fu posture. As Johnny and Dukey try to break the tube, it has no effect, as Dukey states. Johnny than drinks a milkshake, making himself ultra powerful again. He than takes Bling-Bling's laser, and launches it to him, blowing up the laboratory. Mr. Black and Mr. White than thank Johnny for his help. As Bling-Bling Boy is about to be taken by the CIA agents, his mother shows up, and drags him by his ear, making Bling-Bling beg the officers to arrest him. Mr. Black than tells that there's only one person that can give a more cruel punishment, and Mr. White continues, saying that's the mother, and tells Johnny to go back home before it's too late. The scene than moves back to the Test family residence, where the dinner is ready, and Susan and Mary are sweating because Johnny wasn't there yet. As their father is about to start eating, he asks where's Johnny. Susan and Mary had no answer, but Johnny than shows up, and thanks Susan and Mary for letting him destroy the Alchemist 5000. Their mother than asks Johnny if something interesting has happened, to which Johnny replies positively, shocking Susan and Mary, who were thinking that he'll tell his parents his adventure, but Johnny than tells them that he taught Dukey a new trick, and than they're both shown dancing, ending the episode. Major Events * Susan and Mary create the Alchemist 5000. * Bling-Bling Boy steals the Alchemist 5000, and plans to use it to turn Porkbelly into gold. * Johnny and Dukey destroy the Alchemist 5000, along with Bling-Bling Boy's lab. Debuts * Professor Slopsink * Bling-Bling Boy's mother Characters Humans * Johnny * Dukey * Susan * Mary * Bling-Bling Boy * Mr. Black * Mr. White * Professor Slopsink (debut) * Hugh * Lila * Tim Burnout * Other students * Bling-Bling Boy's scientists (debut) * Bling-Bling Boy's mother (debut) Non-Humans * Miss X * Miss Z * More Miss Robots Trivia * The Alchemist 5000 looks like a simple Microwave oven. * It looks like Mr. Black and Mr. White also work for a pizza delivering sub-company of CIA, as the helicopter they used had "CIA Pizza" written on it. It also looks like they work for CIA, even though this might be debatable, as they do work under the General too. Errors * Hugh only transformed his tools and cutlery in gold, but he was shown to have the soup pot turned into gold too. * Bling-Bling's laser wasn't moving at the same speed all the time, or was in the same spot it should be sometimes, as it once was close to Johnny's pants, but than it was far from where Johnny was held. * Bling-Bling was in another room when he tasted the laser in his lab, yet, the laser struck there too. * The broken Alchemist 5000 is golden, even though it was gray in every scene before. * When the camera shows Mr. Balck and Mr. White in the helicopter, Mr. Black had Mr. White's nose, and Mr. White had Mr. Balck's nose. ** It is unknown how Johnny managed to take it back from BBB's island. Gallery jvbbb (0).png|Mega Institute of Technology jvbbb (1).png|Professor Slopsink jvbbb (2).png|Tim Burnout's reaction to Mr. Black and Mr. White. jvbbb (3).png|Mr. Black and Mr. White explaining their reasons for being there. jvbbb (4).png|Miss X and Miss Z jvbbb (5).png|"Tim Burnout's response to them too. jvbbb (6).png|One off the misses flirting with Tim... jvbbb (7).png|...and he falling for her. jvbbb (8).png|The Alchemist 5000 jvbbb (9).png|Susan... jvbbb (10).png|... and Mary explaining how it works... jvbbb (11).png|...and Slopsink laughing at them. jvbbb (12).png|Slopsink's hand... jvbbb (13).png|changed to gold... jvbbb (14).png|...earning the girls another A+. jvbbb (15).png|Miss X, Miss Z, ... jvbbb (16).png|...Mr. Black and Mr. White, all amazed by the Alchemist 5000. jvbbb (17).png|"It's... just a milkshake" jvbbb (18).png|Dukey telling Johnny not to drink the milkshake. jvbbb (19).png|Johnny with a beard. jvbbb (20).png|Johnny drinking the milkshake... jvbbb (21).png|...and transforms into Muscle Johnny... jvbbb (22).png|...surprising his sisters. jvbbb (23).png|"Nice lamp!" jvbbb (24).png|Hugh transforming his tools into gold... jvbbb (25).png|...while complaining about the... jvbbb (26).png|...Alchemist 5000. jvbbb (27).png|One of the misses stealing the Alchemist 5000. jvbbb (28).png|The shocked twins. jvbbb (29).png|Mary blaming Susan for it. jvbbb (30).png|Bling-Bling Boy showing up on the screen... jvbbb (31).png|...but he doesn't impress anyone. jvbbb (32).png|Bling-Bling Boy's trademark... jvbbb (33).png|...and his laser. jvbbb (34).png|Johnny and Dukey listening to Bling-Bling's plan. jvbbb (35).png|Susan and Mary make a plan. jvbbb (36).png|Johnny listing what he needs for his services. jvbbb (37).png|Johnny and Dukey... jvbbb (38).png|...ready for... jvbbb (39).png|...a tune-up. jvbbb (40).png|Johnny and Dukey prepare to test their new powers... jvbbb (41).png|...but they start dancing instead. jvbbb (42).png|"Oops, wrong disc." jvbbb (43).png|Johnny and Dukey test their new powers... jvbbb (44).png|...and rip up the test dummy. jvbbb (45).png|Dukey refusing to go on the mission. jvbbb (46).png|Johnny tells him about the trees on the island... jvbbb (47).png|...making him accept. jvbbb (48).png|The helicopter landing in BBB's island. jvbbb (49).png|A scientist interrupting Bling-Bling's thinking. jvbbb (50).png|The gold ray hits. jvbbb (51).png|BBB afraid of his mother. jvbbb (52).png|Hugh cooking the dinner. jvbbb (53).png|The twins faking the Alchemist 5000's destruction. jvbbb (54).png|Dukey enjoys the trip. jvbbb (55).png|Johnny and Dukey caught on the radar. jvbbb (56).png|Johnny pressing "colored buttons", transforming the ship into a... jvbbb (57).png|...Jet-Ski... jvbbb (58).png|...boat... jvbbb (59).png|...submarine, and a... jvbbb (60).png|...rubber duck. jvbbb (61).png|A army of misses ready to take on Johnny and Dukey... jvbbb (62).png|...but, with a lot of luck, they escape. jvbbb (63).png|Dukey after the crash on the island. jvbbb (64).png|Johnny giving Dukey approval to go in the forest. jvbbb (65).png|Susan tells Johnny to hurry... jvbbb (66).png|...but he is shown to be too confident... jvbbb (67).png|...quickly making him BBB's prisoner. jvbbb (68).png|Johnny ready to become a golden statue. jvbbb (69).png|BBB asking Susan for a date once more. jvbbb (70).png|Susan refuses him, and tells him to go see a psychiatrist, then return to school. jvbbb (71).png|BBB asking Susan if Slopsink is still mad on him. jvbbb (72).png|Dukey hears BBB's yell. jvbbb (73).png|BBB gives Susan a distance kiss... jvbbb (74).png|...making her yell, along with... jvbbb (75).png|...Johnny jvbbb (76).png|...and Dukey. jvbbb (77).png|BBB breaks the controls... jvbbb (78).png|...and frees Johnny. jvbbb (79).png|Johnny thanks Dukey for saving him. jvbbb (80).png|Dukey says that he also made a call. jvbbb (81).png|The CIA Pizza helicopter... jvbbb (82).png|...piloted by Mr. Black and Mr. White. jvbbb (83).png|A scientist surrendering. jvbbb (84).png|BBB ironically admits his defeat... jvbbb (85).png|...before sealing himself. jvbbb (86).png|BBB programs the laser... jvbbb (87).png|...to hit Porkbelly... jvbbb (88).png|...than mocks Johnny and Dukey... jvbbb (89).png|...much to their annoyance. jvbbb (90).png|Johnny attacks... jvbbb (91).png|...but fails... jvbbb (92).png|...along with Dukey. jvbbb (93).png|Johnny ready to drink the milkshake... jvbbb (94).png|...and becomes Muscle Johnny. jvbbb (95).png|Dukey likes what he sees. jvbbb (96).png|Johnny taking down the laser... jvbbb (97).png|...and flees... jvbbb (98).png|...before it explodes. jvbbb (99).png|Mr. Black and Mr. White thanking Johnny for his help. jvbbb (100).png|Bling-Bling's mother appears... jvbbb (101).png|...and lectures him... jvbbb (102).png|...before dragging him away. jvbbb (103).png|Johnny realizing he must be home in a minute. jvbbb (104).png|Dinner's ready! jvbbb (105).png|Susan and Mary nervous about Johnny's absence. jvbbb (106).png|"Where's Johnny?" jvbbb (107).png|Johnny showing up with the destroyed Alchemist 5000. jvbbb (108).png|Johnny tells his mother he... jvbbb (109).png|...taught Dukey a new trick. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes With New Inventions